02 listopada 1996
TVP 1 7.00 W drugim planie 7.15 Z Polski - reportaż 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.00 Agrolinia 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Program dla dzieci: Rodzinne czytanie 8.55 Dzieło, arcydzieło 9.05 Ziarno - prog. red. katolic. dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.30 Świat kryształów - prog. popularnonaukowy 11.00 Z żołnierskiego plecaka - prog. red. wojskowej 11.30 Nasz powiat - reportaż 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Dialog wierzących z niewierzącymi - rozmowa prof. Adama Schaffa z kard. Koenigiem 13.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Szmergiel / Z miłości do córki" (z teletekstem) 14.20 Pieprz i wanilia: Tropem złota: Być Peruwiańczykiem 14.50 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Przychówki krakowskiego zoo 15.15 Moje miejsce - impresja zaduszkowa 15.35 Nowozeńcy - teleturniej 16.05 "Bill Cosby show" (74/126) - ser. komed. prod. USA 16.30 Na przełomie: Co na to Rosja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Majka Jeżowska 18.00 "Ucieczka do raju" (1/13) - serial prod. USA 18.45 TransAntarctica (3) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego" - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Spóźniony romans" - komedia prod. USA (1993 r., 93 min) (z teletekste) 21.40 Sportowa sobota 22.15 Ojciec Leon zaprasza 23.00 Życie moje - program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 23.50 "Kalifornia" - fIlm fab. prod. USA (1993 r., 117 min) 1.50 "Żar tropików" (11 - 12) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-izraelskiej 3.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Folkowe nuty 7.30 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy 8.00 Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 "Wspólnota Jerozolimska" (2): "Żywe kamienie" - film dok Grzegorza Tomczaka 10.00 Małe Ojczyzny: Historia w kamieniu pisana 10.30 Kino bez rodziców: "Molly" (9/13) - serial prod. polsko-angielskiej 11.00 "Kręcioła" - program Jerzego Owsiaka 11.30 "Życie obok nas": "Nasza wielka rodzina" (9/20) - film dok. prod. japońskiej 12.00 "Lalka" (9-ost.): "Dusza w letargu" - serial prod. TVP 13.30 Między dżwiękiem a ciszą (wspomnienie o Witoldzie Lutosławskim) - film dok. Aleksandry Osadowskiej-Padlewskiej 14.30 Na tronie - program satyryczny 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 ,,25 klatek na sekundę" (9/14): "Serial telewizyjny" - serial dok. TVP 16.00 Uczniowie Bardiniego - koncert Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław '96 17.00 "Zagubiony w czasie" (26/51) -ser. prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Szalone liczby - prog. dla dzieci i młodzieży 20.00 Studio sport - liga polska: GKS Katowice - Górnik Zabrze 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.40 "Wystarczy być" - film fab. prod. USA (125 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Sport telegram 0.15 Wielcy nieobecni (2) - koncert 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 8.00 Co ludzie powiedzą - angielski serial komediowy (28) 8.30 Kronika 8.40 WIara i życie - program red. katolickiej 9.05 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczo-turstyczny 9.20 Otwórz oczy - pr. promocyjny (powt.) 9.30 Przygody Małego Księcia - amerykański serial anim. 10.00 Kolekcja nagrań Herberta von Karajana: Requiem Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta w wykonaniu WIedeńskich filharmomków 11.00 Matka Teresa z Kalkuty 11.40 Tajemnice uzdrawianIa - serial dok. (2) 12.35 UK Today - europejski magazyn kulturalny 13.05 Jasper Carrot przedstawia - pr. komediowy prod. ang. (3) 13.35 Pułapka - kanadyjski serIal fab. dla młodzieży (5) 14.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood - film dla dzIeci i młodzIeży 14.30 Kraina łagodności - program muzyczny (powt.) 14.55 Powitanie 15.10 Animaniacy - amerykański serial anim. dla dzieci 15.30 Cyrk gwiazd - amerykański pr. rozrywkowy (21) 16.30 Indiańskie zaduszki 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże - magazyn mody 17.30 Przychodzimy, odchodzimy - pr. publ. 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Niegrzeczni panowie - angielski serial komediowy (22) 19.05 Młoda kultura - program o kulturze i sztuce 19.30 Doktor Kildare - amerykański serial fab. (9) 20.00 Odruch serca - amerykański film obyczajowy 21.30 Gość TV Kraków 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Tajemnice Biblii - paradokumentalny film prod. amerykańskiej o najbardziej znanych przypowieściach biblijnych 23.35 Atak łodzi podwodnych - amerykański film sensacyjny 1.05 Hejnał - zakończenie programu Polsat 6.15 P.M.A.M. GRA!MY 7.00 Disco Relax 7.50 W drodze - prog. red. programow rehgijnych 8.15 Smakosze i rozkosze - program kulinarny 8.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Plac słoneczny 4 - program dla dzieci 9.30 Candy-Candy (71) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Rajska plaża (213-214) - serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Gawin - film prod. francuskiej (91 min) 12.00 Pętla - film prod. polskIej (1958 r., 96 min) 14.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Chaplin nieznany (3) - angielski miniserial dokumentalny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Oto Polska - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Program rozrywkowy 18.15 Miss Telewizji 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Disco Polo Live 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - film prod. USA (1989 r., 90 min) 21.45 Rycerze hollywoodzkich nocy - film prod. USA (1980 r., 95 min) 23.35 Życie jak sen (117) - serial amerykański 0.10 Ubiegłej nocy - film prod. USA (1988 r., 87 min) 1.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Szkoła Tańca Ludowego 7.25 Zaproszenie: Moc żyjąca w kamieniu - program krajoznawczy 7.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 8.05 Dance Maxx - program muzyczny 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Uczmy się polskiego 9.20 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy- film przyrod. 9.50 Brawo! Bis! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Brawo! Bis! 13.00 11 + 1 - program oddziałów terenowych 14.00 Kino Familijne: Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice - film pol. 15.25 11 + 1 - program oddziałów terenowych 16.30 Mówi się... 16.45 11 + 1 - program oddziałów terenowych 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sport z satelity. Atlanta '96 - Gala - program artystyczno-estradowy z udziałem medalistów Igrzysk Olimpijskich 18.30 Czterdziestolatek dwadzieścia lat później - serial komediowy pol. 19.30 Listy od widzów 19.45 Dobranocka: Noddy - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Trzysta mil do nieba - dramat pol. 22.05 Filmówka - program o Szkole Filmowej w Łodzi 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Program na niedzielę 23.05 Rawa Blues 23.50 W starym dworku, czyli niepodległość trójkątów - film pol. 1.30 Stanisław Lem - film dok. 2.10 Abbadon - Anioły Zagłady - widowisko poetyckie inspirowane twórczością Władysława Hasiora 2.45 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Trzysta mil do nieba - dramat pol. 5.05 Rawa Blues (powt.) 6.00 Listy od telewidzów 6.10 Skarbiec - magazyn hist.-kult. 6.40 ...z ludzi wzięty, dla ludzi ustanowiony - ksiądz Jerzy Popiełuszko - film dok. TV Wisła 8.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 9.00 Mała antena - program dla dzieci 10.00 Kusza - angielski serial przygodowy 10.30 Beeper - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Superprzyjaciele - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.00 Przystanek na Atlantyku - serial przygodowy prod. australijskiej 13.30 W rytmie disco polo 14.00 Odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Zwiedzamy Francję - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Za kółkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.00 Zycie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 17.00 Dziwne sporty - magazyn 17.30 Filmoskop - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Westgate - serIal obyczajowy prod. USA 19.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 20.00 FIlm fabularny 20.50 Gra jeszcze jednej szansy - konkurs Multilotka 21.30 Informacje sportowe 21.55 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 22.30 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 23.20 Intrygi - serial kryminalny prod. francuskiej 23.55 Reporterzy - magazyn Informacyjny 0.10 Informacje sportowe Canal + 7.00 Żukosoczek - filmy rysunkowe prod. kanadyjskiej (*) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warner Bros. (powt.) (*) 8.00 Insektory - francuski serial animowany (2) 8.25 Ucieczka z miłością - amerykański film sensacyjny 10.10 Pasja Quincy Jonesa - amerykański film dokumentalny 12.05 Legenda o Pomalowanej Skale - film dokumentalny 12.30 Patrioci - francuski film sensacyjny 15.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane wytwórni Warner Bros. (*) 15.50 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy (*) 16.45 Wstęp do meczu (*) 17.00 Liga polska: Legia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław 19.00 Moje tak zwane życie - amerykański serial komediowy (4) (*) 19.45 Balon - film krótkometrażowy (*) 20.00 Skazani na Shawshank - amerykański dramat 22.20 Córka D'Artagnana - francuski film kostiumowy 0.25 Czas upadku - amerykański film sensacyjny 1.50 Benny i Joon - amerykański film obyczajowy 3.25 Blink - thriller amerykański 5.10 Umrzeć powtórnie - thriller amerykański (*) - programy nie kodowane TV Nova 7.30 Przygody Misia Puchatka - serial anim. 8.00 Wspaniały Świat Walta Disney'a 8.50 Pod niebem Afryki - serial 9.15 Wśród małp - film dok. 10.20 Słoneczny patrol - serial 11.10 Melrose Place - serial 12.00 Dzwońcie do dyrektora 12.30 Sportżurnal 13.15 StudIo sport - Power Play 14.10 Twierdza Boyard - teleturniej 15.10 W Starym Kinie: Święto wierzycieli - film czeski 16.40 Matlock - serial 17.30 Dynastia - serial 18.20 Ratownicy IV - serial 19.30 WIadomości, sport 20.00 Gospoda - serial TC 20.30 Żona jastrzębia - film USA 22.40 Właśnie dziś 22.45 Biegnący mężczyzna - film akcji USA 0.30 Ofiara zazdrości - fIlm erot. 1.55 Program na niedzielę BBC1 7.05 The Pink Panther Show 7.25 News and Weather 7.30 The Morph Files 7.40 Speed Racer 8.05 The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 8.30 The New Adventures of Superman 9.15 Live and Kicking 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.20 News and Weather 17.30 Regional News and Sport 17.35 Cartoon 17.45 Children in Need Brings the House Down 17.55 Jim Davidson's Generation Game 18.55 Noel's House Party 19.50 The National Lottery Live 20.05 Casualty 20.55 News and Sport 21.15 A Child's Cry for Help 22.45 Match of the Day 23.55 The Stand-Up Show 0.25 Top of the Pops 1.00 Woodstock 94 2.30 Weather BBC2 7.10 The Saint in London 8.20 Open University 10.00 Chanakya 10.35 Network East 11.20 Bollywood or Bust! 11.50 Lifetimes in a Day 12.00 Film 96 with Barry Norman 12.30 Flying down to Rio 13.55 A Night to Remember 15.55 Genevieve 17.20 TOTP2 18.05 Rhodes 19.00 News and Sport 19.15 Assignment 20.00 What the Papers Say 20.10 TV Is Dead, Long Live TV 21.00 Have I Got News For You 21.30 Look Me in the Eye 22.45 Video Diaries 23.45 Later with Jools Holland: 49 Not Out 0.45 Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein